


A Kiss From A Rose

by vanillaslut



Category: Marina And The Diamonds - Fandom, Michael Cera - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaslut/pseuds/vanillaslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina becomes obsessed with Michael and decides to text him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to amber and caitlynn

Marina Diamandis was going through her twitter notifications. There was the usual "MARINA I LOVE YOU!!" and "MOM AF" and such. Boring. But one tweet stood out.  
"@ambowambo: @MarinasDiamonds Would you ever date Michael Cera? I need an answer it's for science"  
Marina thought for a second.   
He was kinda cute.  
She liked his films.  
Yeah she'd probably date him.  
She then moved on.  
Later on that night she had a dream about Michael. He was at a vending machine, but he wasn't getting anything from it; He was just tapping on it.  
She asked what he was doing and he looked at her and said, "I'm tapping on this food machine," giving her a look that said "duh."  
"Okay," said Marina before she turned and then walked away.   
She woke up shortly after that.  
Days went by and she couldn't get Michael off of her mind. She dreamt about him constantly and sometimes wished he was there with her to just experience things with her.  
She was going crazy over this boy. She had to meet him.  
She started searching everywhere she could think of on the internet for his cellphone number. She eventually came across Ellen Degeneres and asked her is she knew Michael's number.  
Of course she did, because she's Ellen.  
Ellen needed a good reason to give her his phone number though. She wasn't just going to give out people's numbers to pretty strangers. Ellen knows better.  
Marina quickly came up with an excuse.  
"He randomly showed up at my party and left his sweater at my house, but no one invited him to the party, so no one knows his number, and I just want him to have his sweater back," she said smoothly.  
Ellen didn't really believe it, but she gave her Michael's number anyways.  
Marina thought for quite some time before texting that number. She didn't know how she was going to do this thing, but she was gonna do it somehow. She decided to act like she had a wrong number (but really, she didnt!).  
Marina: Hey, is Mary over? Dawn said she needed her shirt back for tonight.  
Michael: sorry you must have the wrong number. i have a friend named mary though!  
Marina: Oh! I'm sorry!   
Michael: it aint no thang but a chicken wang. who is this??  
Marina: My name is Marina.  
Michael: cool. my name is michael. would believe me if i said i was michael cera??  
Marina: Sure, why not?  
Michael: really?  
Marina: Yeah.  
Michael: well im not  
Michael: jk i am  
Marina: Really? Cool. Would you believe me if I said I was Marina Diamandis?  
Michael: no  
Marina: Well I am!  
Michael: no youre not  
Marina: Yes I am. I will send a selfie.  
Marina: *picture sent*  
Michael: send me a picture of you holding up your index finger next to your face  
Marina: *picture sent*  
Michael: woah!  
Marina: Now you send me a pic of you holding up a thumbs up sign.  
Michael: *picture sent*  
Marina: This is crazy.  
Michael: i know!  
Marina: Does this happen to you a lot?  
Michael: every now and then.  
Michael: i mean its never a celebrity.   
Michael: just random strangers i become friends with and then end up making them mad.  
Marina: Oh.  
Michael: yeah.. hopefully i won't make you mad tho!  
Marina: I don't think you will. You're a cool guy.  
Michael: you really think so??  
Marina: Yeah!  
Michael: youre pretty cool too  
Marina: Thanks, pal.

The next day Marina woke up to teo new texts from Michael.

Michael: are you awake?  
Michael: There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Marina: ???  
Michael: idk that song has been stuck in my head for a while.

Marina and Michael had been talking everyday. Months passed by and Marina finally asked Michael if he wanted to meet up sometime.  
They made plans to meet up in Los Angeles.  
The first thing they did when they saw each other was wave, and then they did an EPIC handshake that they practiced over FaceTime, involving flips, kicks and many more kool things. Everyone in the airport applauded.  
They talked, went out for lunch, hid from that paparazzi, high fived and more friend stuff.   
At the end of the day they were at a park, looking up at the sky, though you couldn't see any stars because of light pollution.  
It was like a fairy tale.  
Marina thought it was the perfect time to ask what she'd been wanting to ask for quite some time.  
"Michael?" Marina asked.  
Michael hummed to show that he was listening.  
"Do you wanna go out?"  
Michael was quiet.   
For a long time.  
Marina looked over at him.  
He was sleeping.  
She shook him awake. Michael looked a bit confused.  
"Do you wanna go out?" she asked again.  
"Yeah, that'd be cool."  
"Cool."  
"Coool."

Their relationship lasted for seven years, before Marina died from cancer.


End file.
